


Expression and Choice

by moonbittern



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Character, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, who doesn't know she's autistic yet so it's not overt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbittern/pseuds/moonbittern
Summary: Laura didn’t quite seem to understand why she should choose clothes for herself, or how, and Hisako might not have known much about her but she couldn’t stand by and not help her out.Getting to see stiff, serious Laura wearing ugly sweaters didn’t hurt, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a larger AU, so any discrepancies from canon can be explained away by that, but I don’t think there’s anything you need to know about said AU in order to follow this fic. If you have any questions, though, feel free to ask!

“Okay, what about this?” Hisako turned around, button-up in hand, to find that Laura had already wriggled out of the sweater she had deemed too restrictive, in spite of the fact that she was smaller than Hisako.

Laura buttoned the shirt all the way up and said, “Better.” She rolled her shoulders and lifted her arms above her head, frowning as her midriff was bared. “It will not stay in place.”

“T-shirt?” Hisako suggested, pulling open one of her dresser drawers.

“T-shirt.”

“Yes. These.” Hisako gestured to the open drawer. “Pick one that looks nice.”

Laura walked over to stare into the drawer. “Does it need to look a certain way?”

“No, whatever you like. Color, design, anything.”

With prompting from Hisako but still looking dubious, Laura started picking through the contents of the drawer.

Hisako had been the one to suggest that Laura try on some of her clothes after the other girl had expressed confusion over the idea of having more clothing than what she had been wearing when she had first arrived at the Institute. She didn’t quite seem to understand why she should choose clothes for herself, or how, and Hisako might not have known much about Laura but she couldn’t stand by and not help her out. 

Getting to see stiff, serious Laura wearing ugly sweaters didn’t hurt, either.

Laura finally selected a plain, dark blue t-shirt, pressing it against her cheek once before pulling it over her head. “It’s soft,” she said, sounding almost surprised. “But light.”

“Not heavy enough?” Hisako guessed. “Do you want a jacket?” She took Laura’s shrug for a yes and said, “I don’t have a lot of jackets, but you can at least get the feel of one.” She selected one from her closet and handed it to Laura, who pulled it on, hesitating a moment before zipping it up. “It’s fuzzy on the inside,” Hisako offered. “You said you liked the soft t-shirt, so…”

Laura nodded, slipping one hand into her other sleeve to feel the interior fabric. “Yes. I like these two together.”

“Great!” Hisako popped up on the balls of her feet. “So we know you like t-shirts and jackets. You want to try out some shoes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Laura’s probably into tennis shoes, but she also loves the combat boots she borrows from Megan.


End file.
